


Finwell Fantasy Season 1 Prologue

by LordShamrock31



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Comedy, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordShamrock31/pseuds/LordShamrock31
Summary: Finwell Fantasy is a parody on the Final Fantasy franchise. The Prologue follows the events of Finwell, who has to deliver coffee to his boss when things don't go in his favor, leading him up to an adventure that he didn't expect.





	Finwell Fantasy Season 1 Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone! This is my first work I've posted on this site. I had fun writing the prologue for this parody and I'm looking forward to create more adventures with these characters. I do have plans on releasing other content in the future alongside with this one, but for now I hope you enjoy reading what I have to offer.

Fade In  
Scene: The Endless Abyss - Unknown  
[The episode opens up with the protagonist, Finwell falling into the dark abyss. He appears to be terrified as he continues to fall deeper into the unknown.]

Finwell (V.O.): "Thrust into a life in which you have no form of control..."

[Finwell looks around the abyss and notices his companions; Ari, Beeth ST6, Kran, & Docker.]

Finwell (V.O.) Cont'd: "No matter the circumstances or the decisions that you have been given...In the end it would only be discarded by default..."

[Finwell closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.]

Finwell (V.O.) Cont'd: "Therefore, life is a bitch..."

[The scene transitions to black.]

Scene: Maddening Arts Board Meeting - Flashback  
[The scene opens up with a board meeting within the game company, Maddening Arts and is being lead by Andrew Lussom. The Board of Directors gathered around as Andrew appears to be annoyed while showing everyone a chart of their overall sales.]

Andrew: "Alright, listen up you scoundrels! Our sales are declining at an alarming rate and our share holders are tugging me by the balls to do something about this. And so, we need to figure out the problem quick. Any ideas?"

[Rip raises his hand.]

Rip: "Maybe we need more microtransactions in the games we release to the public?"

[Andrew snaps his fingers and points to Rip.]

Andrew: "Okay, that's a good start. What else?"

[Hubert raises his hand with glee.]

Hubert: "Let's make everything multiplayer and the catch is...you need to be online all the time in order to play."

[Andrew smiles and points to Hubert.]

Andrew: "Nice one, Hubert. Nobody cares about single player games. Even if they get praised by the masses and earn cuckoo dollars. Next?"

[Marcus raises his hand while expressing skepticism towards his peers.]

Marcus: "How about we stop ripping off our customers and allow our studios to make an actual good game?"

[Everyone is distraught by Marcus' suggestion. Rip begins to glare at him.]

Rip: "What the fuck did you just say?"

Marcus: "I'm serious. This whole idea of half-baked products and overworking our employees in order to make a quick buck is getting out of hand. For crying out loud! We disrespect our communities and became a huge meme. What happened to the creativity within this company? What has become of us? And so, maybe it's time to go back to our roots and understand what it truly means to be a company for the players and for the not profit..."

[Andrew nods his head to Marcus.]

Andrew: "Those are powerful words and I respect that Marcus."

[Andrew taps on his Apple Watch.]

Andrew Cont'd: "Indicate...Code RS12."

[Suddenly a bunch of security guards barge into the board meeting and drag Marcus out with a potato sack over his head. Afterwards, Andrew takes a deep breath and looks at everyone.]

Andrew Cont'd: "Okay, now that's out of the way. We can continue this discussion. From what I gather so far...It's in the games that appears to be the problem. Therefore, we need more pay to win options and it has to be online only. Am I correct?"

[The Board of Directors applaud to Andrew. He smiles and bows to everyone.]

Andrew Cont'd: "Thank you. You're all great."

Jimbo: "Except for Marcus. He sucks!"

[Andrew looks at Jimbo and nods.]

Andrew: "You're absolutely right...Marcus does suck."

[Andrew looks at his Apple Watch again and notices the time. For a moment he appears to be upset, but quickly covers it up with a fake smile.]

Andrew Cont'd: "Anyways, I need to step outside for a moment. We'll continue our plans afterwards..."

[Andrew steps outside and appears to be annoyed. He taps on his watch again.]

Andrew Cont'd: "Call Finwell..."

[The watch calls Eric's phone and gets his voicemail.]

Voicemail (O.S.): "Please, leave a message after the tone..."

[The voicemail beeps.]

Andrew: "Hey Finwell! Where the hell is my chai latte with extra marshmallow whipped crème? I swear to God, if it's cold by the time you get here? You'll be changing your last name to Farewell as in your ass will no longer be working for this company...You got five minutes!"

[Andrew ends the call and rubs his forehead.]

Andrew Cont'd: "I swear...I'm surrounded by a bunch of bigots."

[The scene ends.]

Scene: Maddening Arts Main Lobby - Late Morning  
[The scene opens up to the main lobby where Finwell is making his way to the elevator with Andrew's chai latte and appears to be timid.]

Finwell: "This is not good. Mr. Lussom is really mad at me...luckily the elevator is finally fixed. Otherwise, I would be totally screwed and-"

[Finwell reaches the elevator and notices something different with the panel.]

Finwell Cont'd: "Huh?"

[He examines the panel which has a touch screen with the different floors within the building along with a money slot. The screen states that you have to pay $2.99 to go up per floor. Finwell is suddenly baffled.]

Finwell Cont'd: "Are you serious!? I have to pay money to use the bloody elevator? This is outrageous!"

[Tony the janitor approaches Finwell with a smirk on his face.]

Tony: "I thought I heard some cries coming from over here..."

[A frantic Finwell looks at Tony.]

Finwell: "Hey Tony, this can't be happening...This must be some late April's fools joke or something?"

[Tony pats Finwell on the shoulders and shakes his head.]

Tony: "Sorry to burst your bubble, but the blockheads from above issued this request in order to reduce the electric bill..."

[Finwell is suddenly disgusted.]

Finwell: "What kind of bullshit reason is that?"

[Tony raises his eyebrow at Finwell.]

Tony: "Do you really need to ask that question?"

[Finwell sighs.]

Finwell: "You're right. It's Maddening Arts we're talking about..."

[Finwell looks at the latte.]

Finwell Cont'd: "But what am I suppose to do now? I need to deliver this drink to Mr. Lussom or else I'll lose my job..."

[Tony shrugs.]

Tony: "Come on. Would losing your job in this dump be a bad thing?"

[Finwell stares at Tony.]

Finwell: "Tony...we live in California, one of the most expensive places in the country. Do you know how long that's going to take for me to find a new job?"

[Tony is suddenly dumbstruck. He points to Finwell.]

Tony: "You got a point. You better hall your ass up there..."

[Finwell looks at the time and becomes paranoid.]

Finwell: "Ah-no! I only have three minutes left to deliver this drink."

[Finwell starts pacing back and forth, looking insane.]

Finwell Cont'd: "This is the end for me...I'll be a loser just like Marcus...Why is this happening? My life is flashing before my eyes-"

[Tony grabs Finwell by the shoulders and slaps him.]

Tony: "Pull yourself together. It's not the end yet. There is one option you can do..."

[Finwell begins to calm down.]

Finwell: "There is?"

[Tony shakes his head.]

Tony: "Yes, but we must make haste."

[The scene ends.]

Scene: Maddening Arts Forgotten Elevator - Moments Later  
[The scene cuts over to Tony leading Finwell into a secret room within the company where they come across a strange looking elevator. Finwell becomes unsure by its overall presence and looks at Tony with doubt.]

Finwell: "Tony...I appreciate your generosity on helping me and all, but I prefer to live instead of riding a deathtrap."

[Tony pats him on the back.]

Tony: "Don't judge a book by its cover..."

[Tony approaches the elevator and places his hand on the door and presents a gentle smile.]

Tony Cont'd: "Believe it or not, this elevator holds many wonders. It served many people over the years and has supported them during desperate times..."

[Finwell is not convinced.]

Finwell: "You're right, I'm certain that this elevator holds many wonders. For example, I wonder which floor it'll reach before the cables snap and its starts plummeting back to the ground and crushing me to death."

[Tony turns to Finwell and places his hand on Finwell's shoulder. Tony presents a calm demeanor.]

Tony: "Finwell...Never be certain of anything. It's a sign of weakness."

[Finwell gives Tony an odd look.]

Finwell: "Wait...Did you just quote Tom Baker?"

[Tony gives an awkward stare at Finwell and shoves him over to the elevator.]

Tony: "Just get in the damn thing."

[Finwell takes a deep breath and looks at the panel.]

Finwell: "Alright, here goes..."

[Finwell presses the up arrow on the panel and makes a ding sound. The elevator door opens and inside appears to be well designed and clean. The interior had marble walls, a blue carpet, and silver handrails which Finwell is suddenly impressed.]

Finwell Cont'd: "Wow..."

[Finwell looks at Tony with a gentle smile.]

Finwell Cont'd: "I admit...You can't judge a book by it cover."

[Finwell steps into the elevator and waves to Tony.]

Finwell Cont'd: "Thanks Tony for helping me out."

[Tony smiles and bows to Finwell.]

Tony: "It's my pleasure..."

[The door begins to close and Finwell soon notices that there are no buttons inside the elevator. He looks back at Tony with concern.]

Finwell: "Wait. How I am suppose to-"

[The door closes and Finwell begins to bang on it.]

Finwell Cont'd: "Tony can you hear me? This isn't funny!"

[Suddenly the elevator makes a ding sound and the lights start to flicker, revealing strange blue markings on the walls. Finwell tries to stay calm.]

Finwell Cont'd: "Ha-ha, you got me good Tony. You can open the door now-"

[The elevator starts to shake a bit and Finwell grabs onto the handrail while also holding onto the latte for deal life which makes him paranoid.]

Finwell Cont'd: "Tony! If you make me spill this drink? Chances are I'm going to kill-"

[The elevator shakes even harder and the lights go out, causing Finwell to scream. Moments later the lights come back on and everything appears to be normal. Finwell is unsure what just happened. He then looks at the latte and is relieved that it is still intact.]

Finwell Cont'd: "Thank god its over..."

[The elevator dings and the door begins to open. As it does a blinding light rushes in, causing Finwell to close his eyes. He walks out of the elevator and notices a particular smell.]

Finwell Cont'd: [sniffs] "Is that...salt water I smell?"

[The scene ends.]

Scene: Bhasaid Island Beach - Daytime

[Finwell slowly opens his eyes only to find himself standing at some strange beach. Finwell is suddenly distraught by it.]

Finwell Cont'd: "Yeah, I better go back and-"

[Finwell turns back to the elevator only to find out that its suddenly gone and all he sees is a tropical forest.]

Finwell Cont'd: "Well...that's not good."

[The episode ends and cut to black.]

To be continued...

Fade Out


End file.
